laffalympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Siam and the Moon
Siam and the Moon is the eighth and final episode of the second season of Laff-a-Lympics, and the twenty-fourth and final episode overall. Premise Insert details here. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Contests * TBA Locations * Bangkok, Siam ** Cafe * Cape Canaveral, Florida * The Moon Notes/trivia * Despite this being the last episode, the announcer still says to tune in next week for more, as he does at the end of every episode. In-universe, it still continues as depicted in Hanna-Barbera Presents #6, eighteen years later in 1996, but without the Scoobys. * Absences (it should be noted however that presumably these are mistakes and from an in-universe perspective they likely would be there): ** This is the eighth appearance of Cindy Bear. She only appears two times, when she participates in the boat race and appears among the Yogis crowd when the participants in the Moon foot race finish. ** Shaggy only appears when the participants in the Moon foot race finish. ** Speed Buggy only appears when giving advice to Tinker during the rocket to the Moon race and when the participants in the Moon foot race finish. * This is the third appearance of the Moon in the series, and the only time it's used in an event. * Dread Baron pronunced vacuum as "vacu-em". * In a close-up of Great Fondoo saying "When I think of it" in regards to coming up with a phase two to follow his apparent phase one of leaping backward at the start of the foot race, he had brown irises. * Grape Ape who only seems to be able to say his own name, managed to say "Any time". * This is the second episode after French Riviera and New Zealand to end with Mildew having been driven insane, although the latter was a lot more severe. * This is the first and only time all three teams win the final event. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Dynomutt replied to Hong Kong Phooey's full speed ahead comment, the top of his chest was blue like his vest. * Dread Baron's oxygen tank keeps flickering when Magic Rabbit is introduced (as Great Fondoo's partner) for the foot race on the Moon and the couple of times the Rottens are seen cheering. * All the rockets' cockpits were empty, as well as the Super Rotten Rocket's being completely yellow, in the following scenes: ** Before and after the score recap when they are first seen in Cape Canaveral, just as they blast off, and when they leave Earth's atmosphere. Also between the first two when Dread Baron and Mumbly are introduced their cockpit is yellow. ** Immediately after as they're still together, the Jellystone Special and the Super Scooby Speedster still have empty cockpits. ** The Rottens' cockpit was yellow as they caught up to the passenger ship after being caught in a meteor rainstorm, and the following half-way announcement. ** As Tinker asked Speedy for help the outside of his ship was shown, but empty. ** When Tinker successfully went ahead, all the cockpits were empty, along with the Rottens' being yellow. ** When Yogi starts canoeing on top of his rocket and when the announcer says that the Rottens were behind, the Rottens' cockpit was empty and yellow. ** When Dread Baron says "Why should and [[Mumbly]] catch up to Yogis and the Scoobys", his and Mumbly's cockpit was yellow, as well as all the cockpits being empty. ** The Jellystone Special's cockpit was empty as the contestants were announced to reach the surface. (The Scoobys' were just above the screen to be accounted for.) ** Just after that following Mildew scolding the announcer for his fancy talk, both the Yogis and Scoobys were in view with their cockpits empty. ** Finally, as the Rottens' pulled the two up with their "magnetic vacuum", as all three made their way down, and as they landed, all the cockpits were empty and the Rottens' were yellow (even when their rocket crumbled to pieces). * Dynomutt's mouth was the same grey as his fur when the Scoobys cheered after Blue Falcon was pushed ahead of Grape Ape by the latter after getting caught in the Moon's ground and causing it to shake. (See more of that oddity below.) Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Members of each team disappear and reappear randomly. The following is a list of these occurrences (not counting the aforementioned absences): ** When the contestants for the boating contest are introduced, their respective teams are behind them, missing the following members: Grape Ape from the Yogis, Captain Caveman and Scooby-Dum from the Scoobys, and Daisy from the Rottens. In wide angle views before and after they are present though. ** When each team cheers in the aforementioned contest, they are absent again except for Daisy. ** When Hokey Wolf and Cindy were congratulated among their team, Yogi, Boo Boo, Mr. Jinks, Huckleberry, Wally Gator, Quick Draw, Yakky Doodle, and Grape Ape are missing. ** When the Rottens boo after their points are given to the Yogis for cheating in the Siamese three-way soccer match, Mumbly and Mrs. Creepley are missing. Magic Rabbit is also taller than Dastardly and Dirty. ** When the Yogis cheer in return, Mr. Jinks and Grape Ape are missing. ** When the Yogis and Scoobys cheer for their first place tie in the Siamese three-way soccer match, Grape Ape and Scooby-Dum are missing from their respective teams. ** It's hard tell who's missing from each team when first seen in Cape Canaveral (before and after the recap of the scores), but Grape Ape is clearly missing. ** After each space pilot is announced their respective teams are shown, with Captain Caveman missing from the Scoobys and Grape Ape missing from the Yogis. ** During the rocket race each team is shown cheering once, with Captain Caveman still missing from the Scoobys and Dixie and Pixie missing from the Yogi Yahooeys. ** When Blue Falcon is introduced for the foot race on the Moon, his teammates cheer from behind with Scooby-Doo and Captain Caveman missing. (Blue Falcon blocks either Tinker or possibly Shaggy). ** As each team waits at the finish line of the foot race, Mumbly is missing from the Rottens. * Snagglepuss had a terrible reaction to the whistle of the rockets commencement, only there wasn't. * Only the inside of Yogi's cockpit was true to what it looked like from outside, the others' had full control rooms. Even in a close-up of Yogi reacting to his capture the Rottens' cockpit was simply depicted with two seats instead of the full room shown from the inside. * Presumably Speedy and Boo Boo were communicating to their respective friend from the passenger rocket, but the scenery didn't match and it's also inconsistent for the former two. * Due to toon physics, Yogi could paddle to get further while on top of his rocket. * Inside Snagglepuss's satellite, a thunder bolt goes across what may be a speaker. * When the Super Rotten Rocket crumbled, Dread Baron and Mumbly were immediately wearing their helmets. Dread Baron's also was fitted for the top of his hat to poke through at the top for that one scene. * The Moon reacted as a bouncy castle when Grape Ape jumped over it. Surprisingly it didn't burst when he got caught in the ground. * Also due to toon physics, Dynomutt was not only able to communicate with Blue Falcon as he leaped across the Moon from a box in the corner of the screen, but also put bubblegum on his head; he also had to take off his helmet while doing it, really making a mockery of making them have to use them to begin with. Home media * TBA Quotes \ }} Category:Laff-a-Lympics episodes Category:Episodes